Invicta
---- *'President:' Thrash *'President:' Dan2680 *'Vice President:' rotty *Webmaster: Nascar8FanGA *''Honoured Member and Co-Founders:'' DoubleU, Dawny ---- *Minister of Finance: Infopowerbroker *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Learz *Minister of Internal Affairs: Prince Vegeta *Minister of War: Imperial Sparta *Advisors: Haflinger |teamsenate = * 251 Jorost of Triune Republic |docname = Charter of Invicta |forumurl = http://www.cn-invicta.com/forums/ |joinurl = http://cn-invicta.com/forums/index.php?showforum=423 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/invicta |ircchannel = #invicta |othernotes = |statsdate = 17 June 2012 |totalnations = 83 |totalstrength = 2,086,273 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 25,136 |totalnukes = 747 |aidslots = 36.87% |rank = 57 |score = 8.95 }} Invicta, officially Regnum Invictorum, is an alliance on the Red trading sphere (formerly of Purple), created by Dawny and DoubleU, formerly of the alliance Novus Orbus, on 26 May 2007. They were later joined by fellow ex-Novus Orbus members Steve927 and King Hobbs and Synagence from the Illuminati. Government Structure Invicta's operation has been described as a "dictatorship by consensus" – that is, while the President can rule with unilateral authority, it is well-established precedent that he or she consults with the ministers appointed by him/her. In addition, amendments to the Charter require Presidential approval before going into effect, and although a membership vote on the amendment is required, it technically is in effect upon the President approving it. Invicta's Charter provides for the appointment of a vice president and such "officers of state" as the president deems necessary. Traditionally, the most senior of these officers are called ministers, of which there are currently four: Foreign Affairs, War, Finance, and Internal Affairs. The ministers are granted the authority to appoint deputy ministers to assist them as they see fit. However, all members of government serve at the pleasure of the president and can be removed at any time. Invicta, by way of its merger with PAW, formerly had in place the Kansouri Merit Plan of routine confidence votes. Its rare implementation, in addition to Invicta's population blossoming to as high as 300 during the Continuum-GPA War, eventually led to formalized, regular retention votes enacted through the Springdale Convention. These were subsequently eliminated in March 2009, whereupon Invicta reverted to the "benevolent dictatorship" model upon which it was founded. History Invicta was formed on 26 May 2007, after DoubleU and Dawny left Novus Orbus over fears that NO's former tyrannical leader would regain power and slowly destroy the alliance. September 2007, Invicta did not fight, instead choosing to aid UPN financially. In June 2008, Invicta began restructuring its government. By way of a Charter amendment, the sole remaining Secretary of State (Atlashill) was named Vice President. On 12 August 2008, Dawny announced her retirement, designating Atlashill as her successor. Following a largely quiet term of five months, Atlashill retired from the Presidency on 19 January 2009, and was succeeded by Jorost. On 9 April 2010, Invicta officially changed its name to Regnum Invictorum, for "Realm of the Undefeated". The names "Regnum Invictorum" and "Invicta" are currently used in parallel with each other; however, "Regnum Invictorum" is the alliance affiliation. Jorost became Lord Protector of Invicta, Sovereign of the Realm, and Defender of the One True Faith. The remainder of the Invicta Government was altered according to 'the Dear Leader's vision.' The Ministries *Thrash and Dan2680: Co-Presidents of Invicta ::The Presidents reign supreme in the alliance, their words are law. The only way for the Presidents to be removed with out them stepping down is for the two Co-Founders to remove them from power. *rotty: Vice President of Invicta ::The Vice President oversees all of the Ministries to make sure they are running efficiently and is also in charge when the Presidents are not available. *Nascar8FanGA: Webmaster ::The Webmaster is admin of the forums of Invicta. He makes everything run smoothly until the servers crash. *Infopowerbroker: Minister of Finance ::The Minister of Finance handles finance requests, runs aid programs, arranges tech deals. *Learz: Minister of Foreign Affairs ::The Minister of Foreign Affairs handles the interactions between other alliances, signing treaties, arranging protectorates to be signed. *Prince Vegeta: Minister of Internal Affairs ::The Minister of Internal Affairs handles trials, disputes, and is in charge of demasking former members. Also Captain of the Cricket team. *Imperial Sparta: Minister of War ::This is the person in charge of all War related matters when Invicta marches on her enemies. International Relations See also